Rozbite oddziały
by Nimla
Summary: "Po klęsce - nie pierwszej, podnosząc przyłbice Przechodzą, jak we śnie, ostatnie granice." J.Kaczmarski Rozbite oddziały /AU
1. Prolog

Z posterunku – niewielkiej stacji kolejowej na obrzeżach Magnolii – nie dochodziły żadne dźwięki. Wokół było cicho, nie wyczuwało się żywej duszy. Brudno białe ściany budynku oświetlało delikatnie zachodzące słońce. W lesie obok słychać było, co jakiś czas szelest liści lub trzask łamanej gałązki, normalnie nie wychodziłoby to poza zwykłe odgłosy lasu, lecz teraz było tak cicho, że nawet szum drzew wydawał się podejrzanie głośny. Atmosfera była gęsta i napięta, gotowało się na walkę. Duże, drzwi z ciemnego, zniszczonego drewna otwarte były na oścież, a za nimi wszystko pochłonęła ciemność wnętrza – nieliczne okna zabite były deskami. Od drugiej stronie budynku, gdzie nie było żadnych szpar, można było ujrzeć sylwetkę rudego mężczyzny w mundurze polowym. Obie dłonie spoczywały na czarnym pistolecie skierowanym przed siebie. Im podchodził bliżej, bezszelestnie niczym kot, tym atmosfera wokół stacji zdawała się jeszcze bardziej napięta. Obszedł tył budynku, i spojrzał przez mała szczelinę w deskach. Żadnego ruchu, ani dźwięku z środka, oznaczało to, że ich wrogowie albo zaczaili się na nich w środku, a co za tym idzie, musieli nie zauważyć jakiegoś zwiadowcy, albo ich tam już nie było, co było bardziej prawdopodobne. Po chwili miedzy drzewami czujne ucho usłyszałoby świst powietrza spowodowany wydawanymi podnoszeniem rąk ludzi przekazujących rozkazy. Czterech ludzi błyskawicznie ruszyło do czterech różnych otworów, a dwóch ustawiło się po dwóch stronach drzwi.

A z środka nadal żadna żywa dusza nie dała znaku życia.

Dopiero po chwili zabrzmiały tam słowa, gdy wszystkie postacie pochłonął mrok wnętrza

\- Czysto – mówiły cztery różne głosy, w krótkich odstępach czasowych. Po dłuższej chwili w ciszy rozbrzmiało kolejne słowo.

\- Cholera – w tym jednym słowie zawarła się cała bezsilność oddziału.

\- Znowu – mruknął kolejny głos zakłócając ciszę. – Te przeklęte dzieciaki bawiące się w wojnę.

\- Nie wierze, że to dzieci – głosy były coraz mniej obce w tym otoczeniu. Już wprowadzono tu życie, tupot kilku par nóg, gniewnie pomrukiwania, głośniejsze oddechy, już nie było tu takiej pustki.

A wszystko to na widok wyrytego w tynku, na całej długości ściany napisu : „Fairy tail".

* * *

Gdy wojna się zaczęła mieliśmy po trzynaście – czternaście lat. Gdy do nas doszła dwa lata więcej. Odbierała rodzinę, wioski, domy. Postanowiliśmy walczyć, byliśmy wystarczająco młodzi by mieć w sobie dużo zapału i odwagi, a nikt nie mógł nas powstrzymać, bo mieliśmy tylko siebie nawzajem. Przeżywaliśmy ukryci w piwnicach, beczkach, pomiędzy ziemniakami, po wyjściu z ukrycia nie mieliśmy już nic. Na początku była nas garstka i nie wiedzieliśmy co robić, pierwsze bronie, pierwsze doświadczenia okupione były liczną krwią. Lecz i tak było nas oraz więcej, stawaliśmy się legendą, o której szeptano przy ognisku, ale nikt nas nie widział, znikaliśmy w mroku lasu, który stał się naszym jedynym i prawdziwym domem. Nie liczyliśmy lat od początku naszej ery, lecz od początku wojny, to był nasz jedyny kalendarz. Dorośliśmy o wiele szybciej niż powinniśmy i robiliśmy rzeczy, do których zmusił nas ten dziwny czas. Łączyła nas wspólna wola przetrwania i nienawiść. Nienawiść do państwa Eclipse i ich siedmiu generałów. Tak było na początku, z czasem zaczęliśmy się darzyć przyjaźnią. Powinniśmy podchodzić do tego bardzo ostrożnie, z dystansem, bo jutro ktoś nam bliski mógł już nie siedzieć obok nas przy ognisku. Nasz wiek jednak, mimo takiej sytuacji, pozwalał na wiarę. Na wiarę, że jednak przeżyjemy, że jutro będzie lepsze. Wiązaliśmy się z sobą często bliżej niż powinniśmy w tym wieku. Wszyscy byliśmy samotni i potrzebowaliśmy bliskości drugiej osoby. Żyliśmy w przekonaniu, że ta chwila może być jedną z ostatnich. Niektórzy z nas tego żałowali, gdy okazywało się, że dla drugiej strony była to ostatnia chwila. Niektórzy uciekali, nie mogąc tego znieść. A ci z nas, co dotrwali do końca, do triumfu, poszli w swoim kierunku szukając normalnego życia, ale bardzo niewielu się udało, wojna naznaczyła nas piętnem, które nigdy nie zniknie. Byliśmy jednak legendą, słynnym Fairy tail.

Teraz, dziesięć lat później, walczymy z swoimi demonami, wspomnieniami z tamtych lat. Gdy przychodzą, spychamy je jeszcze głębiej i głębiej. Nie przychodzą oczywiście w dzień, gdy jesteśmy otoczeni przez ludzi, przychodzą w nocy, kiedy jesteśmy sami wtedy są najstraszniejsze. Albo ujawniają się w dziecięcym uśmiechu, uśmiechu, który zbyt przypomina uśmiech kogoś innego.


	2. Chapter 1

**Oto i pierwszy rozdział! **

**Smacznego :)**

* * *

W spokojnej dzielnicy Magnolli, która ustrojona była kobiercem wiosennych kwiatów, stała niewyróżniająca się niczym kamienica. Z okna przedostatnim piętrze, na ulice wyglądała z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy kobieta, o pięknych, szkarałatnych włosach. Nie była świadoma, że piętro nad nią, dziewczynka o takich samych włosach przeciera rękawem sweterka zakurzoną szybę na strychu. Gdy wpuściła wąski strumień światła, ponownie podeszła do sporego kufra stojącego po drugiej stronie. Stąpała ostrożnie, by żadna deska nie zaskrzypiała, zdradzając jej obecność. Z trudem otworzyła ciężkie wieko. W środku, na samej górze znajdowało się mocno zużyte ubranie w maskujących barwach, gdy dziewczynka delikatnie je podniosła, poczuła, że jest zbyt ciężkie. Spomiędzy warstw materiału wyjęła topornie wyglądający pistolet. Na lufie ktoś wyrył niewprawnie: „Fairy tail". Po uważnym obejrzeniu i stwierdzeniu, że według niej jest na pewno prawdziwy, młoda poszukiwaczka odłożyła zdobycz i zajrzała głębiej do środka. Był tam zaduch i ostra woń starych, nieużywanych rzeczy. Jej ręka trafiła na małą szkatułkę, była wykonana z podobnego ciemnego drewna co kufer. Jej boki oplatały dwa węże, złączane ogonami tuż pod zardzewiałą zasuwką, którą otworzyła dopiero po chwili wysiłków. Z środka wysypały się zdjęcia. Pierwsze przedstawiało dwóch uśmiechniętych chłopaków, byli do siebie bardzo podobni, pierwszy, ten starszy, miał różowe włosy i jedną ręką pokazywał na aparat, drugą zaś obejmował się z, prawdopodobnie, bratem. Ten miał niebieskie długie włosy, spięte w koński ogon, które spływały mu po jednym ramieniu. Wolną rękę podnosił wysoko do góry palce układając w literę „L". Z tyłu ktoś napisał starannym pismem: „ Happy i Natsu, 20.08 Trzeci rok" Nic więcej, a te imiona ani trochę nie wyjaśniały, kim są chłopcy, data mówiła jeszcze mniej. Gdy wzrok dziewczynki padł na kolejną fotografie zobaczyła tam postawnego, czarnowłosego chłopaka z mnóstwem kolczyków w uchu, z ust wystawała mu marchewka jeszcze z natką i resztką ziemi na niej. Udawał niezadowolonego, ale kąciki ust miał delikatnie podniesione ku górze. U jego szyi wisiała malutka, szczególnie w porównaniu z rozmiarem towarzysza, młoda dziewczyna o niebieskich włosach. Składała mu na policzku pocałunek. Na odwrocie znów były napisane tylko imiona, nic więcej: „Gajeel i Levy" i ta sama, dziwna data. Kim są, gdzie zrobiono to zdjęcie, można się było tylko domyślać. Było mnóstwo takich podpisanych zdjęć, na każdym byli młodzi ludzie, mający od około piętnastu do osiemnastu lat, wszyscy zawsze mieli na sobie mocno zużyte, maskujące ubrania. „Elfman i Evergreen", „Laxus, Freedo, Evergreen i Bicslow", „Mira, Lisana i Elfman", „Gray i Juvia", „Miliana I Happy", „Carla i Wendy". Kolejne przykuło uwagę dziewczynki na dłużej, widniała na nim piękna blondynka, mogła mieć co najwyżej siedemnaście lat. Z spokojem przytulała się do bujnej grzywy najprawdziwszego lwa. Zanim jednak małe ręce odwróciły zdjęcie by przeczytać podpis pochwyciły kolejne. Bokiem do obiektywu stał niebiesko włosy chłopak, Przez prawe oko, te które było widać na zdjęciu, biegła mu czarna piracka opaska. A po policzku ciągnęła się czerwona blizna, wykrzywiała się pod wpływem szerokiego uśmiechu. Wtykał marchewkę w usta dziewczyny o takich samych szkarłatnych włosach, co dziewczynka patrząca na to po latach. Odwróciła je jeszcze by się upewnić. „Erza i Jellal"

Piąstki zacisnęły się mocniej na zdjęciu i po chwili mała postać wstała i nie zważając już na ostrożność szybko pobiegła do otwartej klapy. Po chwili stanęła przy oknie piętro niżej.

\- Mamo – mówiła cicho, ale ton jej głosu szybko zwrócił na nią uwagę rodzicielki. Ta odeszła od okna i klęknęła przy córce. Nie widziała jeszcze, co ta trzymała w ręku.

\- Tak, Kaori?

\- To tata, prawda? – głos dziewczynki drżał lekko.

\- Skąd to masz? – Wykrzyknęła kobieta chwytając szybko, wyciągnięte ku niej zdjęcie. – Tak – powiedziała po chwili już o wiele spokojnie przytulając córkę. Z jej prawego oka popłynęła pojedyncza łza i szybko zniknęła w włosach dziecka.

\- Mówiłaś, że wszystkie zdjęcia przepadły – Kaori mówiła z wyrzutem w głosie.

\- Chodź – Erza wstała i podała rękę córce.

Weszły z powrotem na strych, do otwartej skrzyni i zdjęć rozsypanych dookoła. Po chwili kobieta podała dziewczynce kolejne zdjęcie. Na nim jej tata uśmiechał się ciepło, siedział rozciągnięty na niskiej gałęzi jakiegoś rozłożystego drzewa, obie ręce schował w obszernych kieszeniach bojówek. Jedynym elementem psującym miła atmosferę zdjęcia była lufa karabinu wystającego zza pleców chłopaka.

\- Czyli ci wszyscy – zaczęła dziewczynka cicho, rozglądając się po zdjęciach naokoło niej.

\- Tak, oni wszyscy to członkowie Fairy tail. – dokończyła za nią Erza patrząc smutno na to samo, co jej córka.

\- Czyli to prawda, naprawdę istnieliście – krzyknęła podekscytowana dziewczynka rzucając się matce na szyję. Po chwili zbiegała już na dół, przyciskając do piersi pamiątkę po ojcu, którego nie znała. Jej matka z czułością powkładała zdjęcia z powrotem do szkatułki, nie potrafiła jednak dłużej się im przyglądać. Z środka wyjęła, stary mocno zniszczony dziennik.

\- Tego lepiej, żebyś nie znalazła – szepnęła do siebie chowając resztę, na dłużej zatrzymując się tylko przy pistolecie. Zeszyt zabrała z sobą.

_Dziennik Levy McGarden _

_5 kwietnia trzeci rok._

_ Zaczynam pisać ten dziennik trzy dni po spotkaniu Fairy tail. Moja wioska poszła z dymem, to już nie wojna, lecz rzeź. Gdy mnie znaleźli błąkałam się sama po wiosce szukając jedzenia. Musiałam wyglądać kropnie, nie tylko przez głód i brud, ale przez mój wzrok, nie miałam już powodu do życia. Patrzyłam na świat bez żadnego wyrazu i celu w oczach. Jedyni bliscy, jacy mi zostali to Jot i Droy walczący na froncie, lecz już powoli traciłam nadzieję, że wciąż żyją. Teraz, trzy dni po tym, pustka powoli się zapełnia. Nie sądziłam, że obejrzę tyle uśmiechów w takim czasie, ale wypełniają one moje oczy czymś co nie będzie tylko rozpaczą i żalem. Nie wiedziałam skąd potrafią się posługiwać bronią, ani skąd mają pojęcie o wojnie. Wyglądają jakby mieli to we krwi, gdy spytałam o to Mavis, naszą przywódczynie i głównego taktyka, powiedziała, że mieli po prostu dobrego nauczyciela, który pewnego dnia po prostu odszedł. To dziwne, teraz muszę jednak przerwać, bo zwiadowca doniósł, że zbliża się grupka młodzieży… _

_Wróciłam, napisze jeszcze parę słów o naszych nowych towarzyszach. Nazywają siebie „oddziałem R" było ich sześciu. Mają własną broń i prowiant, wychodzi na to, że robili to samo, co my, a gdy o nas usłyszeli zaczęli nas szukać, na nasz ślad natrafili dopiero po dwóch tygodniach poszukiwań. Mavis od razu stwierdziła, że maja podobne serca do naszych i możemy wspólnie działać. Wydają się w porządku, ich przywódca – Jelllal ma bardzo szczere i proste spojrzenie, do tego naturalnie nimi kieruje. Erza, ale ona ma piękne szkarłatne włosy, wydaje się jego zastępczynią, ale wydaje się łagodniejsza. Jak na razie. O pozostałej czwórce, Milianie, Simonie, Sho i Wallym niewiele mogę na razie powiedzieć. Simon zdaję się pogrążony wiecznie w swoich myślach, ale on jest raczej człowiekiem czynu. Za to Sho szybko dogadał się z Caną i grają po drugiej stronie ogniska w karty. Miliana chyba trochę się nas boi. Teraz już jednak kończę, jest już późno a za cztery godziny staję na warcie._

* * *

**Jak ktoś tu zagląda to zachęcam do dania mi znać czy się podoba! :) **


	3. Chapter 2

**Smacznego!**

**( O ile ktoś tu zagląda) :)**

**(Przepraszam za edycję rozdziału )**

* * *

Dziennik Levy MacGarden 5 września trzeci rok.

_Przez długi czas czułam się w Fairy tail trochę samotna, owszem miałam tu przyjaciół, a Lucy jest mi naprawdę bliska. Byłam w oddziale, którym dowodziła Mavis i miałam tu dużo pracy. Przygotowywałam mapy i informacje o terenie dla wszystkich oddziałów. Jednak wieczorem byłam sama, mój namiot był pusty i chłodny. Wczoraj jednak coś się zmieniło. Trochę dziwnie mi to pisać, ale jestem szczęśliwa i nie mogę się powstrzymać. Siedziałam przed namiotem i w blasku małej latarki i pisałam w tym zeszycie. Nagle bez słowa przysiadł się do mnie Gajeel, usiadł i nic nie mówił, patrzył się tylko w mrok. Dołączył do nas wraz z siostrą swoją siostrą Juvią dwa tygodnie temu. Jest ode mnie starszy o rok i chyba dwa razy większy ode mnie. Trochę się bałam gdy tak usiadł obok, światło odbijało się w jego czerwonych oczach, a ja nie wiedziałam co robić. Po chwili spojrzał na mnie, a w jego oczach dostrzegłam to samo, co pewnie grało w moich. Samotność. Uśmiechnął się zadziornie, jakby próbując ukryć to co zdążyłam już zobaczyć. Szepnęłam wtedy jego imię, zdziwił się i zrobił naprawdę głupia minę. Nie wierzyłam w to co zrobił, ale on mnie pocałował. Mój namiot nie był już chłodny i pusty, wypełniał go jego, trochę dziki, zapach _

* * *

Erza stała wraz z córką przed sporych rozmiarów, brudno-szarym budynkiem. Wokół biegało mnóstwo rozwrzeszczanych dzieci, dla dorosłych niezrozumiałym było jak one się odnajdują w tym zgiełku. Jak rozmawiają się i bawią, coś niepojętego. Kwietniowe słońce opromieniało uśmiechnięte twarze uczniów podstawówki, już i tak rozradowane. Kobieta powstrzymała córkę, która już chciała biec do swoich koleżanek.- Kaori, nie mów nikomu o tym co ci wczoraj powiedziałam o Fairy tail.

\- Czemu, mamo! – dziewczynka od razu przybrała marudny ton.

\- A jak myślisz? – zapytała Erza swoją córkę tonem od razu budzącym zainteresowanie u młodej osoby – Czy jakby wszyscy wiedzieli wszystko o Fairy tail, to nadal byłoby fajne?

\- O! – Kaori otworzyła usta w wyrazie zdziwienia, a zaraz potem pokiwała energicznie głową. – Okey, mama, obiecuję! – Krzyknęła jeszcze uśmiechając się i podnosząc kciuk do góry.

Kobieta odwzajemniła ciepły uśmiech, a gdy ta się odwróciła i pobiegła w swoją stronę, wyraz twarzy Erzy zmienił się w grymas bólu. Zagryzła wargi i czym prędzej odwróciła się w swoją stronę. „Dlaczego ona ma taki sama uśmiech jak ty" – zapytała w myślach osobę, która zniknęła z jej życia dziesięć lat temu, ujawniała się jednak w tym dziecięcym uśmiechu i oczach.

Młody chłopak również pożegnał swoją matkę, ale już w budynku szkoły i ruszył wraz z swoim nowym wychowawcą. Miał na sobie luźne, oliwkowe bojówki i czarną, zwykłą koszulkę. Denerwował się, nowa szkoła, nowi znajomi i nowi nauczyciele. Przeprowadził się do Magnollii wraz z matką tydzień temu i dziś był pierwszy dzień nowej szkoły. W sali wyszedł na środek i przedstawił się lekko drżącym głosem.

\- Cześć wam! – nogi mu się trzęsły, wszyscy patrzyli na niego z zainteresowaniem, a szczególnie pewna czerwono włosa dziewczyna. Chłopak wziął głębszy oddech i wysapał – nazywam się Gajeel MacGarden! Miło was poznać! – po tym ledwo co, doszedł na swoje miejsce, pomyślał, że teraz będzie już tylko łatwiej. Trwała właśnie matematyka, nudny przedmiot, czekał na historię, wtedy będzie mógł pochwalić się wszystkim, kim byli jego rodzice i od razu cała klasa go polubi. Tak przynajmniej planował.

Przez wszystkie lekcje dzielące go od historii, czuł na sobie wzrok rudej dziewczynki. Cały czas uważnie mu się przyglądała. Odpowiedział jej tym samym i wtedy był już pewien, że to ona. Kaori Scarlet, dziewczyna, przed która ostrzegała go matka.

Ten nowy chłopak kogoś przypominał Kaori. Miał ostre, szczególnie jak na swój wiek, rysy i długie niebieskie włosy spięte w koński ogon. A najdziwniejsze były oczy, czerwone, trochę przerażające. Gdy na nią patrzył, czuła dreszcze biegnące po karku, wyglądał jakby chciał zrobić jej krzywdę. Gdy stali przed salą, czekając na nauczyciela uśmiechał się półgębkiem, jakby coś knuł. Wydał się dziewczynce straszny. Na historii mieli temat o wojnie z państwem Eclipse, dziesięć lat temu. Byli pierwszym pokoleniem urodzone po wojnie, często jednak słuchali o niej od swoich rodziców. Gdy nauczyciel zaczął mówić, wszyscy skupili na nim swoją uwagę, wychowali się na historiach bohaterów z tej wojny. Teraz jednak historyk opowiadał tylko suche fakty. Nic nie wspominał o ich ulubionym Fairy tail.

\- Piętnaście lat temu, państwo Eclipse, leżące o tu – nauczyciel zakreślił na mapie, okrąg wokół sporego państwa na wschodzie Fiore – pod przywództwem siedmiu generałów ruszyło wśród całej granicy. Nasze wojska powstrzymywały ich przez dwa i pół roku, później jednak jak pewnie wiecie wycofały się do stolicy. Siedmiu generałów też tam ruszyło. Cały wschód został praktycznie przez nich podbity, działało tam tylko kilka oddziałów partyzanckich, stworzonych głównie przez mieszkańców. – W tym momencie przerwał, bo zobaczył podniesioną rękę Gajeela.

\- Proszę pana, a opowie nam pan o Fairy tail? – po klasie rozszedł się szmer, wszyscy chcieli słuchać o Fairy tail i ich wyczynach. Tyle legend słuchali od swoich rodziców, może pan zna jakąś im nieznaną.

\- To bzdury – głos nauczyciela był chłodny i niepodważalny. – Nie ma żadnych dowodów, by istnieli. Legendy jednak o nich są piękne – dodał już łagodniej - i możecie na przerwie poopowiadać sobie o nich, na lekcji jednak omawiamy tylko niepodważalną prawdę! – Nauczyciel był oschły i nudny, cała klasa straciła zapał do tej lekcji.

Kaori zacisnęła piąstki powstrzymując chęć powiedzenia prawdy, przypomniała sobie jednak dzisiejsze słowa matki i milczała przez całą lekcje, tak samo jak Gajeel. Po dzwonku, większość klasy została w sali, czekając na przyrodę.

\- Fairy tail istniało! – Krzyknął Gajeel wchodząc na krzesełko. Przewodnicząca klasy od razu zganiła go i pogroziła, że powie pani. Ten nie wydawał się zbytnio przejęty, zszedł jednak i mówił dalej, stojąc już na ziemi. – Moi rodzice tam walczyli!

\- Niemożliwe – krzyknął koś z sali.

\- Przecież słyszałeś, co pan mówił! – kolejny głos dołączył się do sprzeciwu.

\- A ja mu wierze – Kaori nie mogła powstrzymać ciekawości. Tak jej się zdawało, że skądś zna to imię i twarz. Jego rodzice byli na zdjęciach, które znalazła, a imię ma po tacie.

Reszta klasy zajęła się jednak swoimi zajęciami, ktoś się gonił, ktoś strzelał z gumek recepturek, parę dziewczynek stanęło w kółku i o czymś dyskutowały. Kaori podeszła do chłopaka i cicho, konspiracyjnym szeptem powiedziała

\- Moi rodzice tez byli w Fairy tail

\- Ghihi – zaśmiał się tamten szyderczo i wrednie – Nie masz prawa tak mówić, twój ojciec zdradził Fairy tail! – Mówił to z prawdziwym jadem, którego raczej nie spotyka się dziesięciolatków. - Nie masz prawa mówić nic o Fairy tail, odczep się ode mnie! – jego głos był coraz mniej przyjazny, a pięści zaciskały się coraz mocniej, dziewczynka stała jednak przed nim nieugięcie.

\- Nie prawda – zaczęła, jednak jej rozmówca odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł od niej.

Cały dzień była wściekła na chłopaka, a gdy zabrzmiał ostatni dzwonek, wybiegła z klasy i zaczaiła się przed szkołą. Zobaczyła go jak wychodzi. Ręce miał wciśnięte w kieszenie luźnych bojówek i pogwizdywał lekko, zapatrzony w niebo. Kaori stanęła przed nim, tak, że ten na nią wpadł.

\- Hej, uważaj jak stoisz! – Warknął i zaczął ją wymijać.

Dziewczyna jednak znów zagrodziła mu drogę, zakładając ręce na piersi.

\- To ty uważaj jak chodzisz, głupku. – Starała się brzmieć tak groźnie jak tylko mogła. W swoim własnym przekonaniu wyglądała naprawdę przerażająco.

\- Gheghe – zaśmiał się ten tylko – nie bije się z dziewczynami.

\- Boisz się przegranej? – Kaori powoli się rozkręcała.

\- Co ty powiedziałaś? – warknął stając przed nią. Był od niej wyższy o głowę, by spojrzeć mu w twarz musiała zadrzeć ją wysoko do góry. Nie przeszkadzało jej to jednak w patrzeniu na niego groźnie.

\- Że jesteś tchórzem – nawet nie zauważyli jak wokół nich zrobił się mały tłumek. Wszyscy byli ciekawi, Kaori rzadko wstrzymała bójki, a jak już to robiła, to nie przegrywała, nigdy.

\- Tchórzem to jest twój tato – warknął, a jego pięści zaciskały się coraz mocniej.

\- Ty głupku! – po tych słowach, Kaori nie wytrzymała i popchnęła go tak mocno, że aż zrobił kilka kroków w tył.

\- Teraz – zaczął i zrobił pierwszy krok w stronę swojej przeciwniczki – to ja już się tylko bronie! – Potem popchnął dziewczynkę tak mocno, że wylądowała na ziemi.

Nie wiedział jednak, że nie walczy z pierwszą lepszą dziewczyną, podcięła mu szybko i wprawnie nogi i gdy leżał już na ziemi usiadła na nim, przyciskając jego twarz do ziemi i wykręcając jedną rękę do tyłu. Spojrzał na nią zdziwiony a potem uśmiechnął się wrednie.

\- Odwołaj to, co powiedziałeś o moim tacie – warknęła mu do ucha, nie zastanawiając się, co znaczył ten uśmiech.

\- Przepraszam, przepraszam – zajęczał – tylko nie rób mi krzywdy!

Kaori przez chwilę patrzył na niego oniemiała, myślała, że ma więcej dumy, potem jednak poczuła jak silna ręka łapię ja za kark.

\- Co to ma znaczyć, pani Scarlet – znała ten głos, to jej wychowawca, Gildras Clive.

\- Proszę pana, ona zaczęła! – głos Gajeela był piskliwy, o wiele inny niż parę minut temu.

\- Nowego ucznia! Jak tak mogłaś? - powiedział nauczyciel

Dziewczynka zobaczyła pulsującą żyłkę na czole nauczyciela, to znaczyło, że zanosi się na kłopoty.

– Jutro przyjdziesz z mamą do szkoły, spokojnie zadzwonię do niej.

\- Ghihi – usłyszała cichy, stłumiony śmiech chłopaka.

\- Do twojej też zadzwonię! – rzucił do chłopaka, który od razu spoważniał

\- Ale proszę pana!

\- Wiesz, jak Kaori zaczyna bójki, to ma jakiś powód, a ty szybko zalazłeś jej za skórę. – pan Clive wziął głębszy oddech – a teraz do domu, w spokoju!

Dzieci spojrzały na siebie gniewnie i poszły w dwóch różnych kierunkach.

* * *

Następnego dnia zaraz po lekcjach siedziały w sali i czekali na swoje mamy, mając przed sobą zirytowanego wychowawcę. Łypały na siebie groźnie spode łbów. A matki nie docierały.

\- Levy – Erza wyszeptała zdziwiona imię widząc niebieskowłosą, drobną kobietę przed sobą. Kaori nic nie chciała powiedzieć, dlaczego została wezwana.

\- Och, Erza – Kobieta nie wydawała się wcale zdziwiona. – Twoja córka zaatakowała mojego syna – powiedziała chłodno, idąc pustym korytarzem. Jej krok odbijał się echem w pustej przestrzeni. „ A więc to dlatego mnie wezwano"

\- Na pewno miała jakiś powód – wyjaśniła spokojnie Erza, zaczynała się powoli niepokoić – A więc też urodziłaś dziecko poczęte na wojnie. – Levy zdawala się więcej wiedzieć o Erzie i jej córce. Czerwonowłosa nie miała od niej wieści od kiedy odeszła z Fairy tail w czwartym roku wojny. „Wiele ludzi wtedy odeszło" – przemknęło kobiecie przez myśl – „Niektórzy na zawsze"

\- Tak – wycedziła Levy, taka złość była do niej niepodobna, Erza nie mogła odnaleźć w zachowaniu kobiety chodź jednej znajomej rzeczy. Czy ludzie potrafią się tak zmienić przez dziesięć lat? Wydawało się, że Levy chce coś jeszcze powiedzieć, powstrzymała się jednak i weszła do sali, na jej twarzy od razu pojawił się przymilny uśmiech – Mój synek coś zmajstrował? – Teraz bardziej przypominała Levy, którą znała Erza, tylko oczy nie były już tak łagodne. Coś ją zżerało od środka i Erza podejrzewała, o co chodzi jej byłej towarzyszce broni.

\- Kaori, Gajeel – zaczął nauczyciel – czy powiecie w końcu, o co poszło – był zmęczony tą sytuacją.

\- Ta dziewczynka pewnie rzuciła się na mojego syna, musiał być zdenerwowany, to był jego pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole – rozpędziła się niebieskowłosa, pan Clive powstrzymał ją jednak ruchem ręki.

\- On nazwał mojego tatę zdrajcą i tchórzem! – Wykrzyknęła w końcu Kaori wstając i wskazując na chłopaka palcem. W jej oczach zalśniły pojedyncze łzy, przetarła je jednak szybko. Erza uważnie obserwował reakcję Levy, aż na jej twarz zobaczyła błysk triumfu, nikły, ledwo zauważalny. Ale to wystarczyło, by potwierdzić jej przypuszczenia.

\- Oj Gajeel musiał się po prostu zdenerwować, powiedz lepiej, czym go zdenerwowałaś, dziewczynko – matka chłopaka mówiła karcącym głosem, a wychowawca spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. Erza siedział obok swojej córki i nic nie mówiła, tylko obserwowała. Teraz jednak, gdy była chwila ciszy odezwała się spokojnie, było coś niepokojącego w tym głosie. Drobna, nieuchwytna nutka, zapowiadająca rodzącą się w środku kobiety burze.

\- Nawet, jeśli się zdenerwował, to nie jest miłe obrażać czyjegoś tatę.

\- Ale jeśli to prawda – odpowiedział jej równie spokojnie matka chłopca.

\- Ty… - zaczęła Erza wstając, powstrzymał ją jednak pan Clive – Proszę pań, widzę, że się panie znają i mają coś sobie do wyjaśnienia, proszę jednak nie robić tego przy dzieciach. Chodźcie – zwrócił się do swoich uczniów – porozmawiamy w sali obok.

Gdy nauczyciel wyprowadził zdezorientowane dzieci, kobiety spojrzał na siebie. Levy z wrogością, a Erza z smutkiem.

\- Chowasz do mnie jakąś urazę?- Szepnęła czerwonowłosa, w jej glosie nie było już owej niebezpiecznej nutki, krył się za to ból.

\- Urazę? – zaśmiała się Levy nie swoim głosem – Nie ja tylko nienawidzę ojca twojej córki.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Smacznego :)_**

* * *

_Do Mavis Vermillion_

_28 lipca 4 roku porwano Erze Scarlet, przebywa w głównym obozie generała Zirconicsa. 29 lipca o godzinie dwudziestej trzeciej. Oddział R przeprowadzi akcję odbicia._

_Jelllal Fernandes._

* * *

**_Raport z akcji przeprowadzonych 29 i 30 lipca._**

_29 lipca 4 roku Oddział Gromowładnych został posłany, jako wsparcie dla oddziału R. Oddział R, pod przywództwem Jellala Fernandesa odbił przetrzymywaną i torturowaną Erze Scarlet. Jellal Fernandes został pojmany, nikt nie zginął. _

_30 lipca 4 roku Oddział Gromowładnych wraz z Oddziałem R pod przywództwem Erzy Scarlet odbił Jellala Fernandesa. Nikt nie zginął. Simon Mikazuchi został ranny. Cała trójka przebywa w głównym obozie pod opieka medyków. _

_Mavis Vermilion_

* * *

**_Raport medyczny Wendy Marvell_**

_1 sierpnia_

_Pacjent 1: Erza Scarlet_

_Rany zadane biczem na plecach i rękach goją się bez komplikacji. Brak innych obrażeń. Zalecana przerwa w aktywnych działaniach oddziału._

_Pacjent 2: Jellal Fernandes _

_Rana cięta przez prawe oko zmusiła nas do usunięcia go. Brak innych obrażeń. Zalecana przerwa w aktywnych działaniach. _

_Pacjent 3: Simon Mikazuchi _

_Rana postrzałowa szczęki goi się bez komplikacji. Brak innych obrażeń. Zalecana przerwa w aktywnych działaniach._

* * *

W szkole podstawowej, w sali historycznej stały dwie kobiety. Z tyłu w starych gablotach z ciemnego drewna, na którym widać było mocne uszczerbki, za brudnymi szybami stały przeróżne przedmioty z czasów ich dzieciństwa. Maszyna do pisania z zrytymi znakami, mocno zardzewiały przedmiot, który kiedyś był gofrownicą, kilka starych żelazek, a na samym środku, w antyramie wisiały banknoty i monety sprzed wojny. Wszystko to było w tragicznym stanie i nosiło ślady mocnej używalności, innymi słowy na eksponaty muzealne się nie nadawało. Stało więc zapomniane w szkole podstawowej, ślady zeszłej dekady, której obecni uczniowie nie znali.

Kobiety znajdowały kilka metrów od siebie. Jedna z nich, ta niższa, miała niebieskie, falujące włosy przytrzymywane przez żółta opaskę na czole. Wyglądała bardzo młodo, bardziej przypominała starszą siostrę któregoś z uczniów, niż matkę. Druga opierała się o ławkę i ręce założyła na piersi, jakby chciała się nimi objąć i zamknąć w sobie. Jej długie, szkarłatne włosy spływały delikatnie na plecy. Wyglądała dojrzalej od swojej rozmówczyni, mimo to nie dzieliło ich wiele lat. Od dłuższej chwili panowała między nimi cisza, wywołana słowami tej niższej. Atmosfera robiła się coraz bardziej napięta. Każda myślała o tym samym wydarzeniu. To miała być drobna i łatwa akcja, zajęcie małego dworca. Oddziały dowodzone przez Mavis i Jellala połączyły się by wykonać to zadanie. Lisana wykonała świetny zwiad a dowódcy wraz z Levy ustalili świetną taktykę, od kilku starć nie mieli ofiar w swoich szeregach. Zaczęło im się wydawać, że są niezwyciężeni, jednak los uświadomił im ich słabość i niemoc wobec ludzkich czynów. Oddział złożony z Jellala, Sho, Walliego, Miliany i Simona miał podejść od strony torów i zabezpieczyć wejście pozostałym. Jednak żaden z nich się tam nie pojawił. A Gajeel z Bickslowem, idący w pierwszej linii, zginęli zaskoczeni przez dwójkę obrońców ukrytych w małym pomieszczeniu. Zdarzało się, że ginęli świeżacy, wszyscy w Fairy tail znali różne oblicza śmierci. To była jednak pierwsza śmierć, kogoś naprawdę im bliskiego, z którym walczyli już dziesiątki razy. Po tej akcji Levy zniknęła z oddziału. Zostawiła wszystko co wiązało ją z Fairy tail, łącznie z dziennikiem, który trafił do Erzy.

\- Levy, rozumiem, dlaczego tak mówisz – Zaczęła Erza, by przerwać ciszę. Jej głos był cichy i pełen sprzecznych emocji. – Jednak, muszę ci coś powiedzieć. Zmieniłaś się bardzo przez te dziesięć lat, twój wzrok wypełniony jest jadem i chęcią zemsty.

\- Nie zrozum mnie źle, darze cie przyjaźnią i szacunkiem. – Przerwała jej Levy. - Ty pewnie też w każdym uśmiechu swojej córki widzisz jego uśmiech, co? – Powiedziała Levy, a w jej głosie pojawiła się nutka histerii. – Szanuję cię, że potrafisz kochać dziecko z jego twarzą!

\- Jednak – podjęła Erza, nie nawiązując do wypowiedzi swojej rozmówczyni, ale jej pieści zacisnęły się. Widać było jak dusi w sobie emocje i próbuje zachować spokój – ta nienawiść zżera cię od środka, wypala cię i zmienia. Przekłada się to na twojego syna, wychowujesz dziecko w nienawiści do Jellala.

Na dźwięk tego imienia Levy wzdrygnęła się zauważalnie i zacisnęła pięści. W jej oku pojawiła się pierwsza, pojedyncza łza.

\- Levy – chciała ciągnąć dalej Erza, jednak jej rozmówcy i powstrzymała ją ruchem ręki.

\- Powiedz mi, jak mam nie żywić urazy do kogoś, przez kogo zginął mój ukochany, ojciec mojego syna, o którym poczęciu się nawet nie wiedział? – Powiedziała Levy, a jej głos drżał coraz bardziej z każdym słowem. – Czyż ty nie powinnaś najlepiej mnie rozumieć?

\- Jeśli dalej będziesz dusić w sobie ta nienawiść, odbierzesz sobie wolność. Sobie i swojemu synowi – szepnęła. – Zniszczy was.

\- Przestań tak mówić! – krzyknęła Levy, a z jej oczu popłynęły łzy – Jak możesz go bronić?!

Erza podeszła powoli do kobiety i objęła ją delikatnie, najpierw jedną ręką a potem drugą. Przez jej ramię widziała jak pan Clive zagląda do klasy przez małe okienko, robi zdziwioną minę i wycofuje się.

\- No to dzieciaki, kto chce zagrać w bystre oczko z mistrzem wszechświata?! - usłyszała jego stłumiony, wesoły głos.

Szybko przestała się jednak nim interesować, bo poczuła jak kobieta w jej ramionach odsuwa się delikatnie.

\- Erza - szepnęła Levy – czy miałaś od niego jakieś wieści od – zawahała się na moment – od kiedy odszedł? – Mimo łez płynących z oczu nadal była w nich nienawiść do mężczyzny.

\- Nie, ani od nikogo z oddziału R, nie wiem nawet czy żyją, mimo, że szukałam ich latami – głos Erzy zdradzał wiele emocji, ale najmocniej przebijała się bezsilność.

\- Żyją – zaczęła Levy niepewnie.

\- Co?! – przerwała jej Erza, szybko jednak zamilkła i pozwoliła kontynuować kobiecie.

\- Żyją – podjęła – nie łatwo było ich znaleźć, przemieszczają się często, teraz są głęboko w górach na południowym wschodzie - zamilkła na chwilę - Jelllal – w to imię włożyła tyle jadu, ile tylko potrafiła - stoi teraz na czele jakiejś sekty - kontynuowała. – Myślę, że chce wywołać kolejną wojnę.

Erza patrzyła na swoją towarzyszkę oniemiała. Wiedziała, że ta zawsze była mistrzem zbierania informacji, głównie to robiła w czasie wojny. Zdziwiły ją jednak słowa dziewczyny. Przez dziesięć lat nie potrafiła odnaleźć choćby wzmianki o oddziale R.

Erza utrzymywała kontakt z większością członków Fairy tail, Levy była wyjątkiem, a to ona była jedyną osobą, która była w stanie doprowadzić ją do Jellala. Przez te dziesięć lat do głowy przychodziły jej wszelakie powody, dlaczego jej przyjaciele tak postąpili. Owszem Jellal przez kilka dni od uwolnienia zachowywał się trochę inaczej, ale szybko to minęło. Nic nie zapowiadało nadchodzącej tragedii. Wojna skończyła się pół roku później, a od nich nie było żadnego znaku życia.

\- Jak? – zapytała Levy podnosząc głos – Jak możesz go nie nienawidzić!

Po jej słowach w klasie znów zapanowała napięta cisza.

\- Cholera – warknęła Erza. Uspokoiła się jednak po chwili i ruszyła do wyjścia. – Chodźmy w końcu do naszych dzieci – powiedziała do Levy. Jedna rozmowa nie zmieni jej serca, które od dziesięciu lat karmiła nienawiścią do Jellala.

* * *

W innej części Magnolii, na spokojnych przedmieściach. Gdy za oknem było już ciemno, niebieskowłosy mężczyzna poderwał się z krzykiem z łóżka.

\- Miliana – wrzasnął zanim się otrząsnął i zdał sobie sprawę gdzie jest.

Jego naga klatka piersiowa była spocona i podnosiła się w przyśpieszonym oddechu. Mężczyzna skrzyżował nogi pod kołdrą i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Poczuł czyjąś delikatną dłoń na swoim ramieniu.

\- Happy – szepnęła ciepło i delikatnie kobieta za nim.

\- Śpij, Carla – szepnął chłopak, odwrócił się pocałował delikatnie białowłosą, młoda kobietę w czoło. – Zaraz wrócę – dodał zrzucając nogi na ziemie.

Poszedł do łazienki oblał sobie całą głowę zimną wodą. Po chwili stał na balkonie w samych bokserkach w ryby, opierając się o szeroką balustradę, a strużki chłodnej wody spływały po jego nagiej skórze. Gdy zamknął oczy znów miał przed oczami senną wizję.

Stał na małej, trawiastej plaży nad niewielkim jeziorem, słońce wychodziło właśnie znad linii drzew po drugiej stronie odbijając się od spokojnej tafli wody. Miał na sobie tylko czarne bojówki, podwinięte do kolan, a bosymi stopami czuł chłodną rosę. Nagle poczuł jak ktoś rzuca się na niego z śmiechem, przewracając go na trawę. Gdy podniósł wzrok zobaczyła leżącą na nim piękną rudą dziewczynę, ona tez miała na sobie tylko bojówki, jej naga skóra dotykała jego, powodując dreszcze. Jej wesoła okrągła twarz znajdowała się kilka centymetrów od jego. Trzymał w objęciach swój największy skarb, jedyny stały punkt w chaosie wojny dookoła.

Pamiętał każda minutę tamtego ranka ponad dziesięć lat temu. Każde źdźbło, mokrej od rosy trawy muskające jego plecy. Śpiew rannych ptaków dookoła. I ciało jego kochanki tak blisko jego, zapach włosów, przywodzący na myśl wiosenne kwiaty. Po wojnie niemal codziennie śnił o tamtej chwili, ostatniej, w której byli sami. Potem jednak, od kiedy związał się z Carlą, zdarzało się to coraz rzadziej. Teraz znów powróciło, a on był pewien jak nigdy dotąd. Miliana żyje.

\- Tylko gdzie jesteś, mała – szepnął podnosząc głowę i patrząc w gwiazdy, mając nadzieję, że kobieta, o której myśli robi to samo, nie ważne gdzie teraz się znajduje.


	5. Chapter 4

_Dziennik Levy MacGarden _

_7 kwietnia trzeci rok_

_Dziś poznałam kogoś dość niezwykłego. To główny posłaniec Fairy tail – Happy Dragneel. Brat Natsu z mojego oddziału. Przybiegł lekkim truchtem, dziś popołudniu. Jak wszyscy nosił maskujący strój, choć jego wydawał się bardziej wytarty niż reszty. Jego niebieskie, długie włosy, całkowicie nie pasowały do tego ubioru. Uśmiechał się szeroko od chwili wejścia do obozu. Wszyscy ucieszyli się, ale nikt nie podchodził, pozwalając mu pójść najpierw do Mavis. Gdy wręczył jej parę kartek i zamienił kilka słów, odwrócił się do reszty. A wtedy każdy się z nim przywitał i otrzymywał kartki, a Happy miał minę mówiącą „Ja nic nie wiem". Gdy skończył podszedł do mnie i się przywitał. _

_\- Happy Dragneel, posłaniec Fairy tail. __Nieoficjalnie również listonosz pomiędzy oddziałami. _

_Tak do mnie powiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko. Od razu go polubiłam, wzbudzał zaufanie. Mimo trochę młodego wieku, (jest chyba najmłodszy z znanych mi członków) czułam, że można na nim polegać. Po chwili poszedł przywitać się do oddziału R, stojącego trochę na uboczu. Oni też jeszcze go nie znali. Widziałam w ich oczach, że tez od razu go polubili, to chyba jedna z takich osób których nie da się nie lubić. Widziałam, jak Miliana zatrzymuje na nim trochę dłużej wzrok, a on przyjrzał się jej dokładnie, gdy spojrzała w inną stronę. Miło widzieć, że mimo otaczającej wojny, chaosu i nieszczęścia jest tu jeszcze coś pozytywnego._

* * *

Przez niewielki park w Magnoli, który aż obfitował w oznaki wiosny, która wtargnęła do miasta, szły matka z córką. Dziewczynka w rozpiętej kurtce biegała to tu to tam zachwycając się pierwszymi liśćmi na drzewach i wiosennymi kwiatami. Jej matka spacerowała główną aleją przyglądając się z uśmiechem poczynaniom dziecka. W końcu doszły do centrum, gdzie stało stare drzewo, otoczone płytkim szerokim rowem, który latem zawsze był wypełniony wodą, lecz teraz stał pusty. Dziewczynka wskoczyła do niego i z radością obiegła szerokie drzewo, na koniec przytulając się do matki.

\- Chodźmy na rurki z kremem! – poprosiła błagalnie, a gdy spojrzała w górę, na twarz swojej mamy, od razu wiedziała, że ta się zgodzi.

\- Kaori – powiedziała Erza, gdy dziewczynka, siedząc na parkowej ławce, zajadała swoją rurkę, wywijając nogami w powietrzu. – nie spodoba ci się to co powiem. Ale – przerwała na chwilę – chce, żebyś zaprzyjaźniła się z Gajeelem, albo chociaż zakolegowała

\- Mamo – zaczęła marudnie dziewczynka, podnosząc głos – Czemu? – dopytała po chwili, gdy zobaczyła poważna minę swojej mamy, nauczyła się, że ta zawsze ma powód, gdy coś robi. Chociaż nie zawsze go znała bądź rozumiała.

\- To wszystko co mówił, to są słowa, które mówiła do niego jego mama, rozumiesz? – powiedział łagodnie kobieta, wolno, starannie dobierając słowa.

\- Taa – potaknęła nieśmiało jej córka.

\- Potrzebuję kogoś kto mu pomoże, on też – kobieta zawahała się na chwilę – nie ma taty, ale jego mama… - Erza przerwała szukając odpowiedniego słowa.

\- Dobra mama, rozumiem – krzyknęła wesoło dziewczynka – jego mama jest częściej smutna niż ty! I on też taki będzie, a po co się smucić, to nudne! – Uśmiechnęła się wesoło pokazując rządek białych zębów.

„Dzieci tak łatwo wybaczają" – pomyślała Erza, przytulając córkę. Wiedziała, że matka Gajeela nie upora się szybko z nienawiścią w sercu. Ale nie może patrzeć jak zatruwa życie swojemu synowi.

\- Chodźmy do domu – powiedziała, uśmiechając się ciepło do dziewczynki.

Dopiero gdy była w mieszkaniu i poszła pod prysznic, gdzie nie widziała jej córka, pozwoliła łzom popłynąć. Te połączyły się z strumieniem ciepłej wody i znikały niezauważone w odpływie. Kobieta zacisnęła pięści i oparła je o chłodne kafelki. Przyjrzała się delikatnym bliznom na nadgarstkach. Wiedziała, że Jellal, gdziekolwiek jest ma identyczne, to ślad po przebywaniu w obozie Zirconicsa.

\- Od kiedy zdjęłam ci te kajdany – zaczęła szeptać, a szum płynącej wody od razu tłumił jej słowa – zacząłeś się ode mnie oddalać, aż w końcu odszedłeś. – Uderzyła lekko pięściami w kafelki – Dlaczego – powiedziała już głośnej, ale ten dźwięk również pochłonęła woda – widzisz co się stało z Levy. – Miała ochotę krzyczeć, płakać i tłuc o ścianę. Ale zamiast tego opadła na kolana, i pozwoliła wodzie płynąć, zabierając po drodze jej łzy. – Widzisz jak twoja córka wychowuje się bez ojca - szepnęła jeszcze kuląc ramiona. Gdy stąd wyjdzie musi być silna i pewna siebie. Ma coś do zrobienia. Gdy wyszła, miała wysoko podniesioną głowę, a woda spływała po jej nagim ciele, zakrzywiając się delikatnie na mało widocznych bliznach na plecach. Wysuszyła ciało i włosy, po czym od razu udała się do telefonu.

\- Evergreen?- zapytała Erza, gdy w słuchawce usłyszała kobiecy głos – Kaori bawi się na dworze z waszymi bliźniakami, muszę wyjść na jakiś czas, spojrzysz na nią czasem? – W jej głosie było coś niespokojnego, jakby obawiała się trochę celu swojego wyjścia.

\- Jasne – odezwała się krótko kobieta po drugiej stronie linii.

Erza założyła na ramiona lekki, brązowy płaszcz i wyszła z domu. Na początku jej krok był niepewny, wzrok przeskakiwał z jednego obiektu, na drugi. Dopiero po chwili marszu, stawiała nogi pewniej, a głowę podniosła wysoko. Zatrzymała się dopiero przed niewielkim, drewnianym domkiem na obrzeżach miasta. Na trawniku z przodu stał niewielki wiatrak, którego ramiona poruszały się leniwie w rytm wiatru. Obok niego, trochę bliżej płotu był niewielki skalniak, obrośnięty różnymi roślinami, z pozoru wyglądał na trochę dziki, ale gdy się przyjrzeć, było w nim pewne uporządkowanie. Z boku domu stała niewielka zagroda, zza której od razu kobieta usłyszała wesołe szczekanie. Gdy otworzyła furtkę, pies obkręcił się dookoła siebie merdając ogonem.

\- Cześć, Timon – powiedziała ciepło Erza do zwierzęcia.

Pies od razu oparł przednie łapy o szczeble ogrodzenia, domagając się pieszczoty, którą od razu dostał.

\- Erza! – dobiegł ją wesoły, męski głos, jego źródło znajdowało się dokładnie za nią.

Przez otwarte okno wychylał się młody mężczyzna i machał ręką. Swoje długie, niebieskie włosy miał rozpuszczone. Mimo niezbyt wysokiej temperatury, miał na sobie tylko koszulkę z krótkim rękawem. Na niebieskim tle, o brawie identycznej co włosy właściciela, widniał żółty napis: „ If You belive you can Fly"

\- Już ci otwieram – krzyknął, a po chwili stał już boso przy zagrodzie i przytulał lekko czerwonowłosą kobietę.

\- Cześć Happy – Zaśmiał się kobieta, odwzajemniając uścisk.

\- Dziś jest jakiś dzień odwiedzin – powiedział mężczyzna, cały czas uśmiechnięty. – Natsu też przypomniał sobie, że dawno tu nie był. – Po tych słowach otworzył przed kobietą drzwi, elegancko się przy tym kłaniając. Sprawiając, że Erza się cicho zaśmiała. „Prawdziwa dusza Fairy tail" – przemknęło jej przez głowę. Zamyśliła się na chwilę przypominając sobie jak często przenosił jej listy. Zarówno raporty dla Mavis, jak i prywatną korespondencję.

\- Erza? – spytał cicho Happy widząc, że kobieta cały czas stoi w progu.

Kobieta otrząsnęła się z wspomnień i weszła do ciasnego wiatrołapu, za nim był mały hol, na wprost, szło się do małego salonu, po drodze mijało się akwarium, a rybki poruszały się tuż obok jak cień, odprowadzając gościa do granicy swojego świata. Salon, połączony z kuchnią od razu sprawiał wrażenie przytulnego. Drewniane ściany, na których wisiało kilka ułożonych puzzli. Te najbardziej przyciągające wzrok przedstawiały czarno – białych robotników na wysokości, jedzących śniadanie, jakieś sto metrów pod nimi rozpościerało się miasto. Okno przykrywały, długie zasłony, a na zielonej, lekko zużytej i podrapanej przez kota kanapie siedział różowo włosy mężczyzna i uśmiechał się wesoło, tak jak jego brat. Dopiero co oderwał wzrok od zdjęć rozłożonych na regale naprzeciw niego. Miał na sobie zwykłe dżinsy i czarną koszulę, rozpiętą pod szyją. Kobieta usiadła obok niego.

\- Cześć Erza! – powiedział podnosząc dłoń w geście powitania.

\- Cześć Natsu – Odpowiedział kobieta, kiwając głową.

\- Kawy, herbaty? – spytał Happy wchodząc do kuchni.

\- Kawy – powiedzieli oboje równocześnie.

Gdy gospodarz uwinął się w kuchni, przynosząc parę ciastek i parujące kubki, Erza zmieniła trochę wyraz twarzy. Na pozór cały czas uśmiechała się, ale jej rozmówcy szybko wyczuli, że coś się święci

\- No wyduś to z siebie – Powiedział Natsu, klepiąc ją w ramię.

\- Spotkałam dziś Levy – zaczęła.

\- O, jej to nie widziałem odkąd, wtedy odeszła. – przerwał jej Natsu. Ale od razu umilkł widząc złowrogie spojrzenie kobiety.

\- Wiedzieliście, że ma syna? – po tych słowach zapanowała chwila ciszy – domyślam się, że nie – podjęła Erza – Ale nie po to tu przyszłam. Happy – powiedziała zwracając się do gospodarza – powiedziała mi, że przez ostatnie dziesięć lat śledziła poczynania Jellala, teraz jest w górach.

\- Miliana – szepnął cicho młodszy z braci, a wzrok skupił kubku trzymanym w obu dłoniach.

\- Tak, podejrzewam, że nadal jest z nim oddział R – powiedziała cicho kobieta obserwując uważnie Happiego, jego ręce zacisnęły się mocniej. – Uznałam, że powinieneś wiedzieć - dodała po chwili.

\- Dzięki – powiedział ciepło Happy, podnosząc wzrok znad napoju, wydawał się spokojny, ale każdy z trójki siedzącej przy niskim stoliku wiedział, że tak nie jest.

Podczas tej rozmowy Natsu nic nie powiedział, patrzył tylko uważnie na Erzę, jakby spodziewał się, że ta zaraz się rozklei. Po chwili uspokoił się jednak, teraz była silną i niezawodną kobietą jaką znał.

Zrobiło się cicho, a atmosfera zaczęła robić się napięta, każdy walczył z swoimi demonami z wojny. Każdy sam, ale teraz w gronie towarzyszy było trochę łatwiej. Po chwili Natsu nawet otwierał usta by coś powiedzieć, ale przerwał mu dźwięk kluczy i otwieranych drzwi. Do salonu wkroczyła, młoda i piękna kobieta. Swoje długie białe włosy uwiązała w ciasny kok

\- O, mamy gości – stwierdziła na widok znajomych twarzy zgromadzonych w saloniku. Popatrzyła na nich uważnie – idę po prysznic – powiedziała, mrugając porozumiewawczo.

Była starszą siostra Wendy, poważniejsza i dojrzalsza. Ale to Wendy i jej talent do opatrywania uwielbiali wszyscy członkowie Fairy tail. Choć Charlę szanowano za jej opanowanie i silny charakter. Mimo, że nie walczyła na froncie, poznała śmierć dokładniej niż każdy z walczących. Patrzyła też jak od strasznej rany umiera jej ukochany, a ona nie jest w stanie nic na to poradzić. Wojna naznaczyła ją strasznym piętnem, mimo, że nigdy do nikogo nie strzeliła.

\- Happy, Erza – zaczął Natsu, krok Charli umilkł, gdy ta weszła na piętro – wiem co kombinujecie, oboje.

Jego rozmówcy spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni i trochę z przestrachem.

\- I nawet nie próbujcie - kontynuował mężczyzna, niewzruszenie patrząc im w oczy - robić tego sami! – dokończył stawiając mocno kubek na stół.

Pozostali spojrzeli na niego, najpierw zaskoczeni a potem uśmiechnęli się lekko. Pokręcili też w rozbawieniu głowami, przez chwilę myśleli, że Natsu będzie próbować ich powstrzymać od wyjazdu w góry.


	6. Chapter 5

**_Smacznego!_**

* * *

_ Notatki Juvii Lokstar 26 sierpnia czwartego roku_

_22 wieczorem_

_Piszę te notatki, żeby nie oszaleć. Muszę czymś zająć ręce i myśli. Najpierw opiszę to co się stało. Pięć dni temu … Zginął Gajeel. Jedyna bliska mi osoba sprzed wojny, a teraz, teraz ON też może umrzeć. Jest taki rozpalony… Ale pisze od rzeczy, nie mogę oszaleć, nie mogę. Muszę ułożyć dokładnie wydarzenia. Dziś, przed świtem oddział złożony z Gromowładnych, rodzeństwa Strauss, Graya i mnie, miał przeprowadzić dokładną akcje zwiadowczą dwóch obozów. Oba są niecałe cztery kilometry od miejsca w którym teraz jestem. Byłam w tym oddziale jako medyk, nie walczę. Nie wiem, czy potrafiłabym strzelić do człowieka. Uspokajam się powoli, moje myśli zwalniają, tak jest trochę lepiej, jak dobrze, że mam długopis i parę kartek papieru. Coś poszło nie tak, chyba się nas spodziewali, zaatakowali Lissane znienacka, to ona była wysunięta najbliżej obozu. Nie widziałam tego, ale twarz Miry i ELfmana mówiła wszystko: Lissana tego nie przeżyła…A do tego musieli ją zostawić… W czasie odwrotu Gray i Laxus osłaniali tyły. Oboje zostali ranni, Laxus nie groźnie. Ale Gray… trzęsą mi się ręce, kula przebiła mu lewy bark, a druga utknęła w lewym nadgarstku… Nie mogę jej wyjąć, nie wiem gdzie jest, a nie ma rany wylotowej. A on jest taki rozpalony… Siedzę w niewielkiej ziemiance wykopanej i sprytnie ukrytej przez nieznaną mi osobę. Nie mogłam pozwolić by reszta też tu została…. Powstrzymali odwrót tylko na chwilę, musieli dalej uciekać, a z rannym Grayem nie mieli szans, a ta ziemianka nikogo więcej nie pomieści… A ja jako medyk muszę zostać z rannymi, zawsze, do końca. Zapasy wody i jedzenia coraz bardziej się kurczą… Ja prawie nic z nich nie korzystam, ale Gray, on jest taki rozpalony… Robię mu zimne okłady, ale gorączka nie spada… Mówię do niego, przed chwilą opowiadałam jak dokładnie miesiąc temu śmialiśmy się wszyscy, gdy znaleźliśmy zapuszczone marchewkowe pole i ten aparat… Tamtego dnia na kilka chwil zapomniałam o wszystkim.. Choć na chwilę. Opowiadałam Grayowi każdą chwilę tamtego dnia, ale nie odzyskał przytomności. Boję się, że w którąś z ran wda się zakażenie… nie mam antybiotyków, jedyne co mogę robić to przemywać rany czystą wodą i zmieniać opatrunki… _

_6 rano _

_Trzymałam go mocno za rękę i mówiłam o przyjemnych rzeczach. To takie ciężkie, a on jest taki rozpalony… Nie dałam rady i podniesionym głosem przypomniałam mu jak mi obiecał cztery dni temu po tym…. Obiecał mi, że nie zostawi mnie samej, że przeżyje i będzie cały czas u mego boku. Łzy kapały mi na jego policzki. Przytulałam twarz do jego ręki, nawet ona była gorąca… Sama nie wiem, czy to moja wyobraźnia czy naprawdę to się stało… Ale on mnie pogłaskał lekko kciukiem po policzku. Miałam zamglony wzrok, łzy nie pozwalały mi wyraźnie widzieć… Ale on chyba otworzył oczy i szepnął cicho „ Dotrzymam obietnicy" – To było godzinę temu, nie wiem czy to było naprawdę czy nie… Boję się zakażenia w jego lewym nadgarstku…_

* * *

Rynek Magnolii był jednym z starszych i piękniejszych w Fiore. Całą północną stronę zajmowała katedra Caldia. Na pozostałych trzech stały stare i wysokie kamienice, górując nad pieszymi, liczniejszymi niż zazwyczaj. Wiosna powyganiała z domu, nawet największych odludków. Chodzili, niby śpiesznym krokiem, ale ich wysoko podniesione głowy, skierowane były ku słońcu, oświetlającemu wszystko delikatnym światłem. Po środku był niewielki trawnik z kilkoma drzewami, wśród nich stała piękna, kamienna fontanna. Przedstawiała syrenę z wysoko uniesionym dzbanem, z którego na wszystkie strony rozlewała się woda. W południowej części tego skweru stała niewielka, drewniana budka z lodami. Według bardzo wielu osób, najlepszymi w mieście. Wokół niej w różnych odstępach poustawiano stoliki i krzesła. Teraz prawie wszystkie były zajęte, wokół jednego usiadła roześmiana grupka młodzieży, przy innym samotnie siedział jakiś staruszek, a przy jeszcze jednym małżeństwo z trzyletnią córką. Wszyscy zadowoleni jedli pierwsze w tym roku lody od Fullbastera. Do tej budki zbliżał się młody, różowonosy mężczyzna. Miał na sobie brązowy płaszcz do połowy ud i biały szalik, który powiewał delikatnie na wietrze. Szedł lekko i pewnie, po chwili stanął przed kasą, obsługiwaną przez samego właściciela. Z powodu chwilowego braku chętnych siedział bokiem i mówił coś z uśmiechem do pięknej kobiety stojącej za lodówką z lodami. Miała długie, ciemnoniebieskie włosy, a łyżką do lodów mierzyła z mężczyznę, nieudolnie kryjąc rozbawienie. Właściciel mimo ledwie piętnastu stopni i lekkiego wiatru miał na sobie tylko różową, hawajską koszulę. Palcami prawej ręki dudnił w blat lady, a lewej nie było widać.

\- Ekhem – chrząknął przybyły mężczyzna – Podobno dają tu najlepsze lody w mieście – mówił niskim, ciepłym głosem.

Para po drugiej stronie lady uśmiechnęła się szeroko na jego widok, przerywając rozmowę.

\- Natsu – krzyknęli oboje

\- Stary, nie widziałem cię całą zimę – dodał Fullbuster już sam. – To co zwykle? – zaśmiał się jeszcze, szczerze uradowany widokiem przyjaciela.

\- Czekolada z chili – powiedziała kobieta podając mu gałkę lodów – płomienne – jej głos był wesoły, ciepły.

Po chwili dwójka mężczyzn zajęła ostatni wolny stolik, tuż przy bocznej ścianie budki. Ciemnowłosy oparł lewą rękę na blacie stolika. Rękę uciętą w połowie przedramienia, ale wydawał się tym nie interesować. Patrzył jak jego towarzysz zajada z smakiem loda. Odpalił papierosa i zaciągając się dymem rozsiadł na wiklinowym krzesełku.

\- Nigdy nie znudzi mi się ten smak – powiedział Natsu, gdy skończył, po czym oblizał dokładnie wargi z resztek deseru. – Dobrze, że wiosna przyszła w tym roku szybciej, mogliście już dziś otworzyć.

Po tych słowach odchylił się lekko na krześle i położył splecione ręce na brzuchu. Patrzył w leniwie poruszające się młode liście na drzewie ponad jego głową. Wyglądał jakby nad czymś się zamyślił, a to do niego nie podobne. Jego towarzysz zgasił papierosa w małej popielniczce na stoliku, po czym zaczął przyglądać się w skupieniu mężczyźnie po drugiej stronie.

\- Natsu, z myśleniem ci nie do twarzy – przerwał jego rozmyślania Gray, stanowczym głosem.

\- Ej ty, chcesz się przekonać, że wciąż jestem lepszy od ciebie – uniósł się od razu Natsu, chwytając drugiego mężczyznę za koszulę.

\- No i takiego Natsu to ja rozumiem – warknął wesoło Fullbuster, również chwytając przeciwnika za koszulę.

\- Co ja mówiłam o kłótniach tutaj – usłyszeli straszny głos tuż obok swoich uszu. Z małych drzwi lodziarni wychylała się Juvia patrząc na nich morderczo. Łyżka do lodów, którą miała w ręku wyglądała w tej chwili naprawdę groźnie.

\- Tak – sapnęli oboje siadając potulnie na krzesła. Odsapnęli dopiero, gdy kobieta znikła z ich pola widzenia.

\- No to gadaj co jest – powiedział już dużo poważniej Gray.

\- Możemy się spotkać u mnie, dziś wieczorem? – zapytał Natsu, patrząc podejrzliwie w stronę niedomkniętych drzwiczek. – Lucy idzie do jakiejś psiapsióły.

\- Dobra – westchnął Gray. Widocznie już teraz chciał się dowiedzieć o co chodzi.

* * *

Salon Natsu był spory i nie wyróżniał się niczym specjalnym. Na ziemi położona była ciemno zielona wykładzina, na której leżał dywan w różnych odcieniach brązu. Na lewo od wejścia, w rogu stał wysoki regał zapełniony książkami. Sporo było tu encyklopedii, leksykonów i atlasów, ale kilka półek zajmowały też przeróżne powieści. Na jej szczycie stała paproć spuszczając swoje liście po wysokiej ściance bocznej. Tam zaczynała się niska szafka na której ktoś starannie poustawiał porcelanowe figurki przedstawiające dwanaście znaków zoodiaku, pomiędzy nimi stały zdjęcia w drewnianych ramkach. Pod oknem, naprzeciwko wejścia, był stół z ciemnego drewna, na nim w wazonie stała samotna, trochę już wyschnięta róża. Przy niskiej ławie, na rogowej kanapie, siedziało dwóch mężczyzn. Oboje patrzyli w swoje kufle zajęci własnymi myślami. Po chwili jeden z nich przerwał ciszę.

\- Erza wie, gdzie jest Jellal i chcą tam jechać razem z Happym – powiedział Natsu, trochę gardłowym głosem w którym grało wiele emocji.

Wiedział, że nie musi mówić nic więcej, aby jego przyjaciel zrozumiał. Mimo tych wszystkich kłótni dobrze się rozumieli. Natsu wiedział, że Gray chowa urazę do oddziału R. Śmierć Gajeela i Bicklowa zabolała każdego, ale on widział cierpiącą wtedy Juvie. A ta kobieta kilka dni później uratowała mu życie, amputując zakażoną rękę, Bóg raczy wiedzieć kto wtedy bardziej cierpiał. A Gray wiedział, że Natsu nigdy nie pogodził się z śmiercią Lisany. Wiedział, że Lucy to swego rodzaju zastępstwo, choć mężczyzna starał się ją pokochać. Oboje wiedzieli też, że ten drugi wie. Nie musieli sobie tego mówić. Gdy spojrzeli na siebie, oboje też znali decyzje drugiego. Uśmiechnęli się trochę smutno do siebie.

\- Nie sądziłem, że kiedyś znów będę musiał dotknąć broni – westchnął Gray, choć nie musiał.

Natsu na pewno to wiedział i myślał to samo.


	7. Chapter 6

**Trochę to porwało i rozdział miał chyba już z 5 wersji, ale oto jego ostateczna forma :) **

* * *

_ Dziennik Levy MacGarden 6 kwietnia trzeci rok _

_Muszę napisać tutaj szerzej o Mavis Vermillion, to ona dowodzi wszystkimi kapitanami oddziałów także tym, który mnie znalazł. Wydaje się trochę młodsza ode mnie, ale jest dużo dojrzalsza. Jej oczy patrzą spokojnie i poważnie na wszystko dokoła, zdając się analizować wszystko dokładnie. Jest głównym taktykiem i strategiem, nie myli się i to tylko jej intelektowi zawdzięczamy przeżycie kolejnego dnia, dostawy żywności i broni. A także powstanie Fairy tail. Podziwiam ją, jest niezwykła, mimo tego, że nie jest surowa, ani nigdy nie podnosi głosu, wszyscy darzą ja szacunkiem i słuchają bez mrugnięcia okiem. Zauważyłam też, że ma swoją trochę mniej poważną stronę, czasami uśmiechnie się tak dziecięcemu, albo powie coś o wróżkach. Ale to i tak nie podważy jej autorytetu, to naprawdę niezwykłe. Gdy się okazało, jak dużo wiem o terenie który nas otacza, Mavis od razu poprosiła mnie, bym jej pomagała. Czuję się przy niej jeszcze mniejsza. Zapomniałam jeszcze powiedzieć, że potrafi bardzo szybko rozpracować człowieka i znaleźć dla niego odpowiednie zajęcie. Jakby potrafiła zajrzeć w duszę i znaleźć dla nas zadanie w tym chaosie, tak abyśmy mogli iść naprzód podziwiam ją i jestem szczęśliwa, że mogę się na coś przydać w tym oddziale. _

_Mimo znalezienie się w oddziale wiem, że nie jestem tak odważna jak Lucy, ona jako jedna z niewielu kobiet walczy. Podobno, już gdy dołączała do rozdziału potrafiło ustrzelić jabłko z ponad pięćdziesięciu metrów, a potem było już tylko lepiej. Niektórzy nazywali ją naszym aniołem stróżem, który czuwa w czasie walk na plecy swoich przyjaciół. Jest tu tyle silnych ludzi, prowadzących walkę na różne sposoby. Oby moja pomoc okazała się potrzebna i uchroniła choć jedną osobę do śmierci…_

* * *

Gdy Erza się obudziła, nie czuła nic. Jej ciało nie dawało żadnych sygnałów. Z trudem podniosła powieki, które nie chciały współpracować, wokół panował półmrok, przez który jej oczy nie mogły się przebić dalej niż na kilka metrów. To jednak wystarczyło, by zobaczyła grube kraty, po jej prawej stornie. Po chwili usłyszała głośne wrzaski, czyjś syk i dźwięk otwieranego zamka, potem coś lub ktoś upadł niedaleko niej. Zauważyła niebieskowłosą czuprynę, a po chwili twarz Happiego. Na początku spojrzała na nią zdziwiony, a potem zamknął oczy i opadł bezwładnie na zimną posadzkę. Za nim nieprzytomni, tak jak ona przed chwilą leżeli członkowie Fairy tail. Widziała Graya z Juvią, Elfama i Evergreen, nawet Laxusa, który nie mieszka w Magnolii. Wszyscy niemal cali nadzy. Dalszych postaci nie potrafiła dokładnie rozróżnić. Gdy kobieta spuściła wzrok i zezem spojrzała na siebie, zauważyła, że jest tylko na bieliźnie, w tej chwili w jej umyśle jak grom z jasnego nieba pojawiły się wszystkie obrazy sprzed utraty przytomności.

Ciemna uliczka, skrót do domu, dwóch zamaskowanych mężczyzn. Pistolet przy głowie Kaori. Przez jej głowę przelatywały z prędkością światła obrazy i ówczesne myśli. Chęć walki, a potem rezygnacja po usłyszeniu krzyku córki, gdy trzymający ją mężczyzna podniósł ją za włosy. Upadek na kolana, ból po uderzeniu w głowę. Jedna ostatnia myśl: „Dlaczego teraz, dlaczego teraz kiedy zaczęliśmy działać, dlaczego do cholery nie kilka dni później, kiedy nasi bliscy byliby już bezpieczni, dlaczego… Kaori…!".To było ostatnie co pamięta, potem była już ciemność.

Czuła, że jej umysł działa już poprawnie, ale ciało nie chciało słuchać poleceń. Leżała na boku z rękoma spętanymi za plecami i zwykłe kiwnięcie palcem wymagało dużego skupienia i siły. Mogła tylko leżeć wpatrzona w nieprzytomnych towarzyszy i fragment krat widzianych kątem oka. Po wzmożonym wysiłku, udało jej się przekrzywić głowę tak, że widziała co znajduję się za kratami. Na drewnianym stole stała samotna świeczka, a jej płomyk dawał jedyne światło w pomieszczeniu. Na lewo od niego były kolejne kraty, ale to co za nimi pozostawało dla Erzy ukryte. Kobieta nie wie ile czasu tak przeleżała zanim zdołała podnieść się do siadu, a jej towarzysze zaczęli wydawać ciche jęki, i również otwierali oczy. Tylko Happy wciąż leżał nieprzytomny. Gdy jej wzrok przyzwyczaił się do światła tu panującego zobaczyła dalej w obszernej celi sylwetki Mavis, Freeda i Cany. Wszyscy byli wpół rozebrani, tak jak ona. Próbowała coś powiedzieć, zapytać czy wiedzą co tu się dzieję, ale z jej ust wydobyło się tylko mizerne charknięcie. Jej dalsze próby przerwało skrzypnięcie otwieranych drzwi, które pozostawały skryte w mroku. Po chwili w linię światła wszedł rudy mężczyzna. Przez jego prawe, zamknięte oko biegła prosta blizna sięgająca do połowy policzka. Miał ciemne spodnie i bluzkę, a na ramionach wisiał mu długi jasny płaszcz. Uśmiechał się wystawiając co jakiś czas język, przecięty w pół niczym u węża.

\- Legendarne Fairy tail nie mogące kiwnąć palcem – zaśmiał się szyderczo. Jego cichy głos wyraźnie odbijał się od pustki dookoła i docierał do każdego, rozbrzmiewał jeszcze długo, niezmącony żadnym innym dźwiękiem głośniejszym od oddechu.

Mężczyzna pogwizdując lekko, zaczął chodzić sprężystym, wesołym krokiem przed ich celą, a spojrzenia więźniów podążały za nim metr po metrze, w ciszy.

\- Razem może i jesteście mocni – zaśmiał się po chwili – ale każdy z was ma swoją piętę Achillesową. – po czym zrobił konspiracyjną minę i szepnął – a całkiem łatwo można kogoś przekonać, żeby zdradził je wszystkie.

\- Cobra, nie znęcaj się nad jedzeniem, to niegrzeczne – odezwał się nowy, głęboki i spokojny głos. Nie był szyderczy, tylko wyrafinowany.

W nikłym świetle pojawił się wysoki, potężnie zbudowany mężczyzna. Miał siwe włosy zaczesane do tyłu, a przez jego twarz biegły czarne linie. Cały był ubrany na czarno, czarne bojówki, czarna koszulka i czarna marynarka. Patrzył na nich łagodnym, spokojnym wzrokiem.

\- Jedzeniem, mistrzu? – zapytał tępo rudy, patrząc na przybysza nierozumiejącym wzrokiem.

\- Jak już dzięki nim osiągniemy nasz cel, to już nigdy nie zaznasz głodu– wyjaśnił cierpliwie „mistrz", jego ton brzmiał, jakby tłumaczył dziecku dlaczego krowy nie latają. Po tym wyjaśnieniu przeniósł wzrok na grupkę ludzi za kratami. - Za ich pomocą, nasz plan staje się coraz bardziej realny – ściszył głos, patrząc na nich z niemal zwierzęcą żądzą w oczach. Po chwili, jakby sobie o czymś przypomniał spojrzał z powrotem na Cobre – umysły mają trzeźwe, tak jak mówiłem?

\- Tak

\- To dobrze, możesz się oddalić, a ja wyjaśnię tym tu, że znów chwycą za broń. – powiedział, tracąc zainteresowanie swoim towarzyszem.

\- Nigdy – wycharczała z trudem Mavis, patrząc groźnie na ich ciemiężyciela, a w tle skrzypnęły drzwi.

\- Taka mała, a taka pewna siebie – zaśmiał się mężczyzna i podszedł w stronę drzwi, chwilę po tym jak zniknął w mroku ich oczy poraziła nagła jasność jarzeniówek, które zapaliły się nad ich głowami.

Gdy ich wzrok przywykł tyle, że z zmrużonymi powiekami mogli obserwować poczynania oprawcy, zauważyli, że podchodzi do krat po drugiej stronie. I wtedy znów zamarli, jakby środek, którym ich potraktowano, znów działał. Tam, na cienkiej warstwie słomy leżała szóstka dzieci, trzy dziewczynki i trzech chłopców, wszystkie pogrążeni w głębokim uśpieniu. Szkarłatne włosy Kaori skrywały niemal całą zwiniętą sylwetkę dziewczynki, dwóch młodszych od niej, niemal identycznych blondynów, a z tyłu chłopiec zbliżony wiekiem do Kaori, obejmował młodszą siostrę. Obok nich lezała najmłodsza dziewczynka o niezwykłych białych włosach, jej uśpiona twarzyczka marszczyła się co chwila, jakby śniła zły sen, nie mogąc się z niego obudzić. Wszyscy patrzyli tam z trwogą, ale to w wzroku Laxusa czaiło się największe zatrwożenie.

\- Co – wycharczał, po czym odkaszlnął i podjął już trochę gładszym głosem – co, do kurwy nędzy, zrobiliście z Mirą! – Groza w jego spojrzeniu była przerażająca, a gdy stanął na chwiejnych nogach jego potężna sylwetka górowała o głowę nad oprawcą.

Tylko kraty rozdzielały tych dwóch mężczyzn i dlatego ten siwowłosy, miał jeszcze cały nos. Związane ręce, nie przeszkodziłyby blondynowi w zrobieniu krzywdy temu facetowi.

\- Oj po co to oburzenie – zaśmiał się „mistrz" machając lekko ręką – jest w dobrych rękach, a uszkodzenie jej pięknego ciała byłoby grzechem, nie sądzisz?

Mimo tych słów, Laxus cały czas stał wyprostowany, choć widać było ile wysiłku go to kosztuje. Dopiero po chwili wewnętrznej walki, podczas której dookoła panowała cisza, opadł z powrotem na ziemie.

\- To wszystko - podjął siwowłosy zataczając ręką okrąg i niewzruszony wystąpieniem Laxusa zaczął spacerować pół metra od krat - to tylko środki ostrożności. Na pewno pomożecie nam z własnej woli. – Mówił z żywym przekonaniem, nie zwracając uwagi na powątpiewające spojrzenia Fairy tail. – Poprzecie nasze cele i idee, nawet jeśli na początku nie spodobają wam się środki, to szybko uświadomicie sobie, że to jedyny słuszny sposób. – zatrzymał się i spojrzał z passą na więźniów. – Świat jest zepsuty, potrzebujemy was by zbudować nowy, lepszy. – Zawiesił na chwilę głos, jakby zastanawiając się nad czymś. – Dzisiaj jesteśmy cały czas zagrożeni, że nasze domy napadnie ten czy inny najeźdzca, albo że czyjś groźny palec spuści nam na głowy bomby atomowe. Czyż nie macie dość życia w tym strachu? Bez gwarancji bezpieczeństwa? Ale jest wyjście z tej sytuacji! – krzyknął podnosząc do góry palec wskazujący – Musimy wstrząsnąć posadami tego świata, zniszczyć je i zbudować nowy, gromadząc wszystkich pod jednym sztandarem! Ludzie poznają co to Nirwana! Jednak, korzenie pleśni, sięgają bardzo głęboko i aby je wyplenić wraz z całym złem wojna musi trwać długo. A legendarne Fairy tail, ma wprawę w działaniu tak, by niemal nikt nie wierzył w ich istnienie. Razem jesteśmy w stanie stworzyć utopie! To chyba słuszny cel, który popieracie?

Wydawało się, że chce coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale przerwał mu głośny trzask drzwi uderzających o ścianę, a potem wściekły, znajomy głos. W drzwiach stał różowowłosy mężczyzna, jego biały szalik aż zatrzepotał od wiatru wywołanego tak nagłym poruszeniem drzwi.

\- Jakim kosztem! – warknął Natsu idąc w jego stronę, jedną ręką trzymał za kołnierz rudego mężczyznę sprzed chwili, ciągnął po ziemi jego nieprzytomne ciało. – jakim kurwa kosztem, skurwielu! – krzyknął porzucając Cobrę i łapiąc nowego wroga za koszule. – ile osób przeżyje by żyć w tej waszej pieprzonej utopii! – Natsu był wściekły, a jego przyjaciele w celi wiedzieli, że to nie oznacza niczego dobrego dla jego wroga.

\- Wy na pewno – głos mężczyzny cały czas był spokojny i łagodny. Otworzył usta by coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale nie zdążył, pięść Natsu była szybsza.

\- Przywal mu jeszcze ode mnie– Odezwał się równie rozwścieczony Laxus.

Erza udało jej się całkiem płynnym ruchem spojrzeć w tamtą stronę i zobaczyła, że mężczyzna znów podniósł się i stoi trochę pewniej niż przed chwilą zrobił pierwszy niepewny krok w stronę opierając się związanymi rękoma o pręty. Natsu wydawał się gotowy spełnić tę prośbę od razu i już jego pięść nabierała rozpędu, ale jego wróg wywinął się płynnym ruchem, jakby chwyt mężczyzny był dla niego niczym, dopadł krat i złapał za włosy jedno z dzieci, przystawiając mu, nagle wyjęty zza pasa pistolet do skroni. Dziecięca twarzyczka blondynka skrzywiła się i zaczął otwierać zaspane oczy.

\- Zafi! – Odezwały się jednocześnie dwa szorstkie głosy Elfmana i Evergreen.

\- Nie ruszaj się, bo ten mały zginie tu i teraz! – warknął napastnik, już mniej spokojnie, a krew z jego rozkwaszonego nosa skapywała chłopcu na jasną bluzkę.

Erza najpierw usłyszała huk wystrzału a potem krzyk siwowłosego. Puścił broń i chwycił się za rękę, uwalniając dziecko.

\- W samą porę Lucy – zaśmiał się Natsu w stronę blondynki stojącej w drzwiach z opuszczona już bronią.

\- Zawsze będę nad wami czuwać! – powiedziała wesoło kobieta wkraczając do pomieszczenia.

Miała na sobie czarne, wygodne bojówki, identyczne jak jej towarzysz. Do tego miała na sobie już tylko niebieski, obcisły top. Jednocześnie wygodny, ale podkreślający krągłości młodej kobiety. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi i podeszła do więźniów, podczas gdy Natsu otwierał celę z dziećmi.

\- Natsu, Lucy – odezwał się Laxus, zatrwożony – widzieliście gdzieś Mirę?

Ich wybawcy spojrzeli na siebie pytającym wzrokiem, który powiedział blondynowi wszystko. Mężczyzna mocniej zacisnął ręce na kratach i warknął.

\- Pieprzone huje.


End file.
